Mizu: Mafia or Not?
by Thorn D. Cinni
Summary: After her parent's death, Mizu tries to live her life as happy as possible in Namimori. As safe as possible. As normal as possible. Except, those 3 goals are NOT possible to fulfill. Not when Mizu is involved with the mafia. Is she?
1. Prolouge

"No! Why?" I cried out when I saw that my parents were injured. The fire that was burning down my house lit up half of Kaasan's face. The look on it was terrifying.

"Ne, Mizu, Tousan's gone already right?" Kaasan's words hit me hard. I didn't want to believe dad died minutes ago. Yet, here was my mom calmly telling me that my worst fears were true. "Mizu, gomen, I'll be joining him soon. My wounds are fatal. Please live on."

_Mom says that with a smile that makes it look like she's happy she's going to die. Why? Why do you two have to leave me? I know you told me to live on, but I don't want to. Not when both of you are gone._

"Kaasan, please don't talk that. You'll live! You won't leave me alone,right?" I said crying. "Even though our home is destroyed, we can still move to our house in Namimori. There we can live together, even if Tousan's gone. He wouldn't want us sad, right Kaasan?"

"Mizu, you know I won't survive this. Listen carefully to what I'm going to tell you."

"I understand, Kaasan."

"You were right, you should go to our house in Namimori. It's safer, has lots of security, and I'm pretty sure there's lots of money for you to live on for now. The money is in the safe under the 5th tile from the door on the first floor restroom. I never understood why your father chose to hide it there, there were safer places..." Kaasan coughed up blood, which I stared at, and which Kaasan ignored. "The code your birth-date MM/DD/YYYY. You won't run out of money, okay? Every month, someone will send you enough money to live by, please don't ask why. When the police arrive, tell them that the house was attacked by desperate thieves. Tousan and I protected you when they attacked, so both of us died when we defeated them. Understood?"

"H-hai" _Was there nothing else Kaasan was going to say? No farewell, no I love you, no... No! Don't think about it. Stop being selfish, Kaasan is trying to make sure you can continue living. Don't waste her efforts._

"Right, I almost forgot the most important thing. If you ever run into any trouble like tonight, please contact the Vongola. There is a piece of paper with information for you to contact them with in the, hm... the left sink handle in the the same room of the safe. If you twist it, it'll come out." Kaasan coughed more blood and shivered severely.

_I realize this is selfish, but once again, before she left, I wish for her to say '_I love you'_ to me one more time._

"I love you" I looked at Kaasan, startled. She whispered once again "I love you, Mizu"

"Me too, Kaasan. I love you. I wished I could've told Tousan myself but," said tearily "Can you tell him for me? I love you Tousan. I love both of you."

Kaasan nodded slightly and smiled, then she shivered intensely again. Kaasan didn't move after that.

_She was gone. She left already. She went to joined Tousan. _I smiled. _Kaasan looked happy. I she was happy until the very end, I should try to be happy too. So why? Why can't these tears stop flowing?_

"Kaasan, Tousan, arigato, and... goodbye."

The firefighters, police, and ambulance finally arrived. But, it didn't matter anymore. The house was burnt to nothingness and the fire had swindled. The "thieves" were dead. And Kaasan and Tousan were dead. I was the only one left. The police told the ambulance to bring me to the hospital just in case but, I didn't even have a scratch on me. My parents had protected me.

When the police came to ask me what happened the next day when I was still in the hospital. I fake smiled and said "There were 10 desperate thieves. They set fire to the house and tried to attack me when they were found out but, my mom and dad protected me and defeated them. And they died in the process." I laughed. Laughed loudly and then the tears started down my cheek again. "I will live on. I will live on as my parents wanted me too."

_I will go live in Namimori. I will go to school as if nothing happened. I will live the rest of my life... happy?"_


	2. Chapter 1

**So before we start this one... let me warn you. This story is kinda One Piece X KHR...**

* * *

February 22, 2014

To Diary-chan,

I had very strange dream last night. In fact, it was so strange, it seemed real.

And it was kind of funny. Apparently, I kept waking up Bluebell during the night because I laughing so hard. She stole most of my marshmallows and ate them in front of my face for revenge. It was so horrifying!

So... back to the funny dream.

In the dream, I was at Vongola Headquarters. This part of my scrambled dream was viewed through one of the subordinates eyes.

One moment... there was nothing there. The next moment the person blinked... a boy appeared. He was wearing an oped red shirt which showed a scar in the shape of an X. **(Oooh... this was after the time skip, by the way.)** His blue pants was held on with a yellow cloth which served as a belt. There was a straw hat on his head. The poor boy was kneeling on the floor, bowing his head dejectedly.

And he was saying... "If I was be reborn, I want to become a clam." I think this was the part where I was laughing, waking up Bluebell in the process. Diary-chan, if you ask me why I was laughing, it wasn't only because of what the boy said. Guess what the subordinate thought he said. Yes, of course I know his thoughts, I'm in his body after all!

Yeah... this is what he thought the boy said since he couldn't speak Japanese and only knew a few words. "Reborn suggested me to join Vongola." The idiot I was in was thinking about why the boy was so dejected. Well, if he wanted to be reborn as a clam, there must be a reason he was SO dejected right?

I found the cause. There was a ghost. Not Ghost like my parallel counterpart. But _A_ ghost. One that had a strange face, actually, it didn't have a face, with the tongue sticky out. I was like _What?_

It was really funny what happened next. The boy was brought to Nono seeing how Reborn recommended him and all those lies. Nono didn't even question him. He just let him join Vongola. WITH AN EXTREMELY HIGH POSITION.

Apparently, Nono had lots of trust in this suspicious new boy. The boy who later introduced himself as Monkey D. Luffy, and claimed to be the future Pirate King, (really, why did Nono accept such a child? I bet even Tsu~chan's Lightning child was more mature than him) was sent to Namimori to watch over Tsu~chan secretly. As a transfer student from Italy.

Really, tranfer students are like the number one thing the Mafia does to send children to _spy_ these days. Even I know that.

From what I could see later in the many time skips, the boy was really strange.

He could eat the Poison Scorpion's food without getting sick, going as far as calling them delicious.

He could not swim for whatever stupid reason. Him + water = unconsciousness. He couldn't even take a bath! No, Diary-chan. I was definitely not spying on him. I'm not a pervert, the dream just somehow led there. And it was me subconsciously wanting it! STOP BLAMING ME! Jeez.

Oh, did I mention he could eat food supposedly to be served to hundreds of others in less than 30 minutes and still say that he was hungry?

Well, that's it... This dream wasn't as detailed as the one from 5 days ago. Well, it was much more entertaining anyways.

I was so happy this morning! Until Bluebell ate my darlings.

Speaking off which, I should go order about 1,000 bags more...

Write to you soon, Diary-chan

~Byakuran

* * *

**Okay, so how was that? Thank you for reading. Please review! Tell me if you liked this story or not.**


	3. Chapter 2

It was lunch and I didn't know where to go to eat lunch, so I wandered around. I walked through at least 10 hallways, and went down and up the stairs more times than I can count. Finally, I accepted the fact that I was lost and went to the nearest classroom to see if there was a teacher there. If there was, then maybe I can ask them for directions. I went inside and there was nobody there...except the person sitting on the window.

The person had raven hair, gray(*_or is it grey? I don't know the difference.*_) eyes that was staring at me (_really, what's with the staring today?_), a long sleeved white shirt, black pants and shoes along with a black jacket with a badge with the words _風紀_ on them.

_Hmmm...the disciplinary committee, or as I've been told: Demons. But even demons have a heart right?_

"What are doing here?", the boy said which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I-I'm kind of lost... I'm a transfer student." I said.

"Go down the right, down the stairs for two floors, and then go right. Go right now or I'll bit you to death."

_Yep! Even demons have hearts._

I smiled, apologized for bothering him, and left. Unfortunately for me, I got lost _again_, even though he gave me directions, I already forgotten them.

_Since when have I become so forgetful? I was remember fine a few days ago..._

I stopped. Not wanting to remember again, that night, with the 10 men. They carried guns and swords, deliberately shooting at me and my parents the moment they slipped into the house. I doubted they were thieves. Thieves don't move that quickly without looking around to see if anyone was home. They didn't barged into a room with lights on and try to suppress a girl's scream. They didn't call the parents to come into the room and tell them to call their allies for support. They especially wouldn't expect the parents to say no and try kick them in the stomach.

I shook my head, remembering why I know am forgetful. I am forcing myself to be forgetful, to force myself to stop thinking of that night. That fateful night... where blood spilled everywhere.

_The blood on Kaasan's pale arm. The blood on Tousan's right leg. The blood in my parents' beautiful black hair. The blood in Kaasan and Tousan's brown eyes. The blood dripping from Tousan's brow. Not a single drop of blood on me... until Kaasan's bloody death. One that was worse than Tousan's, his was quick and much less painful._

The bell rang and I realized that lunch was already over. My stomach growled.

_Ugh! I'm so hungry. Now I have to eat and find my way out at the same time. That was impossible, I can't find my way out even if I wasn't eating._

"Mizu-chan?" A voice said behind me. "Are you lost?"

I turned around an saw... Gokudera-san, or was it Tsunayoshi-san? Well, both of them was right there so, it didn't really matter. The boy with black hair was there too. I saw another boy, older than us with gray (_*or grey_) hair and same colored eyes. There were two other girls behind them...

_Kyoko-san and... ...Hana-san, now I remember._

"Y-yes, I am, can you please show me the way back... gomen, what's your name?" I said, a bit rushed.

"How dare to talk to Juudaime that way?! You must talk to him with utmost respect." The boy with silver hair said.

"Maa maa, it's okay, right Tsuna? We haven't introduced ourselves yet. Don't get so angry, Gokudera." The boy with black hair said.

The boy with gravity defying hair nodded. "P-please call me Tsuna."

_Oh, so he's Tsunayoshi-san"_

"This is Gokudera-kun" Tsuna-san said, pointing at the boy with silver hair. "And this is Yamamoto." The boy with black hair, Yamamoto smiled.

"I'M RYOHEI SASAGAWA." The older boy screamed. _I might need to get my ears checked at the nurce's office later... if I can find my way there, that is._ "AND THIS IS MY YOUNGER, SWEET SISTER, KYOKO TO THE EXTREME!"

"I'm Hana," Hana-san said. _I was right_. I smiled at them.

"Anyways, let's get back to class before Hibiari-san bites us to death for being late."_  
_

_So maybe that "demon" was Hibari-san?_

"Tch, I'll beat him up before he can do anything to you, Juudaime."

"Y-yeah, please don't Gokudera-kun."

_Juudaime, Tenth, I wonder what that means. Must have some special reason behind it._

We finally reached class, right before the teacher began the lesson. We sighed in relief. I went to my seat and recalled everything that happened so far today. I realized I had barely thought of that night at all.


	4. Chapter 3

**Seeing how not many people like this story and I'm kind of busy, I'll only update if someone asks me to via Private Message (as it goes to my email). Gomen. :( This will probably be the last update for a while...**

* * *

The bell rang and people started streaming out of the classroom to go home. I started packing up when Gokudera-kun came rushing towards me.

"Juudaime! I've been stalking that new girl all day! She does not seem to be a threat."

I sweatdropped.

"Gokudera-kun, you didn't have to stalk her. That's really disturbing when you think of it from Mizu-chan's point of view."

"Gomen Juudaime! Gomen! Gomen! Please forgive me. I'll try harder not to stalk her!"

Yamamoto laughed as he came over. "Oh? So Gokudera likes the new transfer student?"

"Sh-shut up, Baseball freak!" Gokudera stammered, face getting red. "I was just seeing if she was an enemy or not. And... ... ... ..."

(15 minutes later on the way to Tsuna's house, Gokudera still hasn't finished talking.)

"... she's not a threat to Vongola." Gokudera finally finished.

"Of course not, that's what you said 15 minutes ago." Yamamoto laughed again.

"TSUNA! I saw this sad looking girl on the way here to the EXTREME! Ryohei yelled as he jogged to Tsuna and the others.

"A sad looking girl?"

"Yeah. She was humming and smiling but, her eyes made her look like she's about to cry!"

_Like Mizu-chan... Wait, Mizu-chan!_

"Onii-san, can you tell me what she looked like?"

"NOPE! I FORGOT TO THE EXTREME!"

"That's not something to be proud of, Lawn-head" Gokudera responded.

"Can you tell me where?" I said, ignoring Gokudera.

"Uhh... NOPE! I FORGOT THAT TO THE EXTREME TOO!"

I sweatdropped. And at that moment, Mizu walked by, her expression kind of sad again. I wonder what happened.

"TSUNA! That's the girl! I REMEMBER NOW!"

Everyone turned to look now. As if sensing our stares, Mizu-chan stiffened and looked in our direction. She fake smiled again and walked our way.

"Good to see you, Tsunayoshi-san, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, and Sasagawa-san." Mizu bowed slightly. "Thank you for your help earlier. Sorry if I caused you any problems."

"N-no, you didn't cause us any trouble. We were on our way back to the classroom. That's all." I stammered slightly_. Ugh, Reborn's going to kill me for stuttering again. _Gokudera hmphed and Yamamoto scratched the back of his head.

"WHY WERE YOU LOOKING SAD TO TH EXTREME EARLIER?" Onii-san yelled, not at all bothered by Mizu's reaction. Her smiled dropped for a second, then it went back. Even wider, faker.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember being sad, maybe you confused me with the wrong person. Anyways, I have to leave now or I might not get dinner done, I have to cook it myself now." Mizu said with a pained expression, contradicting with her earlier words.

Mizu was about to leave when the door to my house opened. Mom **(Not using Kaasan as it'll confuse readers with Mizu's mom)** came over with Lambo and I-pin and said. "Oh, Tsu-kun, did you make a new friend?" She turned to Mizu and said. "Your welcome to stay for dinner if you want."

"I'm sor_"

"Tch," Gokudera-kun said, interrupting Mizu-chan's sentence which supervised everyone. "Don't turn down Juudaime's mother's offer. It is insulting and disrespectful."

"O-okay then," Mizu-chan replied, looking rather uncomfortable. "I'll accept then, if that's what Gokudera-san wants."

Yamamoto-kun laughed and then went about saying how Gokudera-kun found another admirer while Mizu stared at him with a somewhat confused expression. Then when she realized what he was saying, the girls just laughed and said that she didn't have a crush on him. She did so without blushing. What a strong willed girl.

"Um... I have to tell you that dinner at our house is a little um, different. Please don't freak out."

Mizu-chan nodded. Then an idea popped in my head. **(*gasps* I really did just spell pooped and corrected it!)**

"Onii-san, would you invite Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan over? Mizu-chan might feel more comfortable that way."

"Good idea, Tsuna" Yamamoto-kun said with a laugh. **(hmm... this kind of writing is starting to get on your nerves right?)**

"Of course it's a good idea, after all, Juudaime thought it, right?" Gokudera said.

I sweatdropped. Gokudera-kun is really like a puppy sometimes. (Don't tell him I thought that)

"We still have 3 hours till dinner time, what should we do?"

"We TRAIN of course," Reborn finally appeared, kicking me in the head, which seriously hurts. "Hello, Ame Mizu-san."

Mizu-chan looked at him strangely before saying, "Do I know you, little one?"

I instinctively froze. No one except the girls ever call Reborn that. Wait. I mentally face-palmed myself. She IS one of those girls.

Mizu-chan seemed to notice my moment of hesitation. "Is something wrong, Tsunayoshi-san?"

Reborn smirked. _This is REALLY bad. What is he planning?_

"I'm not planning anything Dame-Tsuna. Now let's get our guest into the house before another assassin finds her and try to kill her."

"Ye-" I began.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" We all finished including Mizu-chan, who was extrememly pale.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you, khodijah98-san ****for reviewing ****and xXDemonLawsXx-san for PM. I will continue the story. I'll just say one thing before this chapter starts. I have not updated the story for like ever and I don't know how good it'll be. Just a warning.**

* * *

"W-what assassins?" Tsunayoshi-san asked

"Dame-Tsuna, find out yourself. A good mafia boss should know who's a assassin and who's not." The baby with the fedora and suit said.

"Um... Tsunayoshi-san, do you usually have assassins after you?" I finally said.

_Does he? And if they see me with him, does that mean they'll target me as well?_

"No" Tsunayoshi-san said shaking his head while looking at me strangely. Like when he did when he first saw me. "Anyways, let's go inside."

The baby with the fedora jumped onto Tsunayoshi-san's shoulder and we walked in. I saw two little children running around. One was wearing a cow suit and had a fluffy black afro and another was wearing red Chinese clothing with her hair in a braid. **(Yes, she knows I-Pin's a girl)** The cow-boy came up to me and said, "Do you have any candy?"

I nodded. I reached into my bag brought out ten piece of candy. Grape flavored, my favorite. I gave half to each of the children.

"What's your name?" The cow- boy asked me.

"I'm Mizu, nice to meet you."

"Bwahaha! I am the great Lambo-san! I have deemed you worthy of being my subordinate, so be honored and give me candy every day!"

"I am I-Pin" The girl said. "Xie xie for candy."

Just as she said that, Lambo sneaked behind I-Pin and took one of her candies.

"Lambo. Give candy back."

"Bwahaha! No, this is Lambo-san's!" And just like that he ran out the door. I-Pin started to chase him, but I grabbed her.

"Lambo!" Tsunayoshi-san called out.

"Don't worry Juudaime, I get that stupid cow back. You can count on me!" Gokudera-san ran off.

"Dame-Tsuna, we're going training." The baby with the fedora said.

"Reborn," Tsunayoshi-san complained. "Mizu-chan is still here and we shouldn't leave her alone."

"Fine," The ba- Reborn said. "Get Yamamoto to do it. **(Is that what Reborn calls him?)**

"Okay, it seems fun" Yamamoto-san said with a smile.

"Okay, then." Tsunayoshi-san said. "Mizu-chan, gomen, I'll be leaving. Yamamoto-kun"

"Bye~"

When they left, I noticed I was still holding I-Pin. I dug into my bag again. I took took two strawberry flavored candies and gave them to her.

"Now, it's fair." I said with a smile.

Then, I remembered something. Something I really shouldn't have thought about. It was when I was really little, about 3 years old. It was one of those random unforgettable memories.

_Mizu, don't cry. Those bullies took your candy again?_

_I nodded._

_Tousan took out two bags of cherry candies. "Here you go! That's more than they took right?_

_I smiled and nodded through my watering eyes. Slowly, I opened the bags and put them all in my mouth. Tousan looked at me with a look of awe on his face._

_"T-that's a lot. You really love sweets don't you? It calms you down so easily. Maybe you should carry them everywhere. Yes, that's good idea."_

_Tousan told me to stay where I was on the swings and he ran down the street to buy something. I looked at him with a look of confusion on my face. Then, I put another candy in mouth and grinned again. But it disappeared when the bullies came again. They took my candies. I didn't do anything about it._

_So when Tousan came back, I was crying again._

_"Mizu, here, a candy bag." Tousan said. He pulled out a soft blue cloth bag. "You can store candies in it. Whenever you go to the candy store, place the candies in here okay?"_

_I nodded, but I didn't understand. All I wanted was more candy. Tousan seemed to see that now._

_"Oh, they took them when I was gone?"_

_I nodded._

_"Okay, then, here!" Tousan poured a lot of grape candies into the candy bag. "Now, it's fair."_

I didn't realize I was crying. Not until I-Pin started wiping my tears and said. "Jie jie, don't cry."

Yamamoto-san looked at me with that strange expression again and asked. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine" I said with a smile.

I-Pin tugged at my skirt. "Jie jie sad?"

"I'm fine" I said again, but I-Pin didn't quite believe it. She took one of her grape candies and offered it to me.

"It's okay, I-Pin, I still have some more." I showed her my candy bag and popped a candy in my mouth. "Yamamoto-san want one?"

"Sure" He took one. "There's something I want to ask you."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Okay."

I sat down on the couch. I-pin and Yamamoto-san followed.

"C-can we do anything to cheer you up?"

"Huh?"

"W-well, u-umm... you look really sad. I really don't like it when someone looks like that."

I thought about his words.

Finally, after a few minutes, I said. "No, not really. I'm just sad that my parents..." I trailed off. _My parents died protecting me. While I sat there and stared._

"Oh... Okay, then. Wanna be my friend?"

I looked at him startled. "Why would you want to be my friend? I'm just a no-"

"Don't say that!" Yamamoto-san interrupted. "You are someone. Even if I just met you, I know you are a really nice person. Don't ever say something like that."

"O-o-okay." I stuttered. My face turned a little pink. "Gomen."

"It's okay, just never say it again." Yamamoto-san smiled. "Oh, are you attending the upcoming baseball game?" He said changing the subject.

"Yes, I heard you're the star player. Is baseball fun?"

"Yeah!"

And then 3 hours went by. It was dinnertime. Tsunayoshi-san and the others came back. A new person came. Her name was Bianchi. She had long, pink hair and beautiful eyes. Gokudera-san fainted at the sight of her. Maybe she was too pretty that he fainted? I don't know. All I know is that it was going to be an interesting dinner. This was my first dinner with others for a long time, and for once, I wasn't crying over the food.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this chapter. If you are wondering, there will not be any pairings... Yamamoto-san and Mizu are just friends... don't misunderstand**


	6. Chapter 5

**So... thank you to everyone who has read up to this point in the story. Yeah... the story is horrible thanks to my horrible writing. And yeah... finally updated. Enjoy! (I can't see how that's possible...)**

* * *

I woke up in the morning strangely happy. I haven't felt this happy since the death of my parents. What happened?

Then I recalled yesterdays events.

I ate dinner with Tsunayoshi-san and his friends and family. That's probably why.

I smiled at the memory. Tsunayoshi-san's family is-_was _I remind myself- so different from mine. For one, my family loved silence during dinnertime, while his family was so loud. Tousan said that both Kaasan and Tousan favored the silence because during his childhood, loud noises during dinnertime means having food stolen. Sometimes, I wonder what happened during their childhood.

I packed my stuff, changed and walked to school. It was kind of late. Along the way there, Sasagawa-san and I bumped into each other.

I groaned, Sasagawa-san runs _really _fast. The impact threw me across the street.

"ARE YOU OKAY? UMM... I FORGOT YOUR NAME TO THE EXTREME!"

"Y-yeah" I inwardly winced. He was yelling right next to my ear.

"SCHOOL'S ABOUT TO START! LET'S GO BEFORE HIBARI **(I don't know what Ryohei calls him so Hibari it is...)** BITES US TO DEATH!"

"O-okay-" I shrieked. "Sasagawa-san, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'M CARRYING YOU TO SCHOOL SO WE WON'T BE LATE!" I blushed furiously. He was carrying me bridal style.

When we reached the school, he put me back on the ground. My face was still bright pink. It didn't help that the half the student population was looking at me strangely and whispering.

"SO YOU LATER! UM... WHAT'S YOUR NAME AGAIN?"

"Mizu. Ame Mizu." I said, "Um, Sasagawa-san, Kyoko-san's calling you."

"Onii-san, what did you do this time?" Kyoko-san said looking at my blush which still hasn't disappeared.

"K-kyoko-san, " I stuttered. "H-he was just nice enough to carry me to school so I won't be late." _Bridal style._ I thought in my head.

Kyoko frowned. At first I thought she was going to scold her brother for doing that. But then, she scolded _me._ "I told you before, don't call my Kyoko-san. We're friends, right? Just call me Kyoko or Kyoko-chan!"

"H-hai."

"And no stuttering."

"H-hai." I stopped. "Hai" I said again without the stutter.

"That's better" Kyoko-chan smiled. It was an angelic smile. So beautiful, it made me smile as well.

The bell rang and then, the classes started.

After homeroom, it was PE. Something which I liked. My parents always said I should try out lots of sports. So I did and I enjoyed them.

We started picking teams for soccer. I wished it was baseball. I was really good with soccer but I never played baseball and Yam- Takeshi-kun, he kept reminding me during my stay at the Sawada residence.- said it was really fun.

As I turned out, Tsunayoshi-san and I were the last two left. Well, what did I expect? People would choose me to be on their team when they thought I sucked at sports? I really didn't look athletic and neither did Tsunayoshi-san.

I saw that Gokudera- san and Takeshi-kun were arguing with each other to see who would get who on which team. I realized that the only reason Tsunayoshi-san wasn't on any of the teams weren't just because he looked weak. It was because his two friends kept arguing over him.

"Fine! Rock-paper-scissors it is." I snapped out of my thoughts. "Whoever wins get Juudaime."

_I really need to find out what that means._

"Ugh! I bet you cheated!" Gokudera-san said after he was defeated. Well, of course he lost. If Takeshi-kun could get math problems right by guessing, it would be easy to win rock-paper-scissors which has only three options.

"Hey, you!" Gokudera-san spoke angrily to me. "You're on our team."

I nodded.

I heard Takshi-kun's teammates complain about having Dame-Tsuna on their team. Really, I wonder why. Tsunayoshi-san really isn't that dame.

We were halfway through the game with my team winning- yes, we have Gokudera-san and me on our team, of course we're winning! Not bragging or anything- when a loud explosion was heard. Tsunayoshi-san and most of his friends looked at Gokudera-san while the said person looked int he direction of the explosion. When he finally realized his friends' stares, Gokudera-san's face fell.

"I didn't do that. I swear." He looked at Tsunayoshi-san with a sad face.

Why would they suspect Gokudera-san I don't know.

I was crouching on the floor hugging my legs. The explosion made me remember the night again. **(A lot of stuff does, Mizu-chan. OW! Why did you do that?!)** _The bomb that went off, blowing half the house down. The grenades thrown at my parents. _And the image that haunts me still._ The bloodied face of my parents as they died._

Takeshi-kun noticed. He came over and patted my trembling body.

"It's nothing, probably just fireworks." He said. His voice sounded fake. And that smile he just flashed me also looked fake.

I didn't stop trembling, in fact it got worse.

_What if they're here for me? What If they knew I survived? I'm sure I checked every newspaper! There were no articles about the accident!_

"VOII!" A loud voice screamed across the field. At first I thought it was Sasagawa-san skipping class. But, it didn't sound like his voice.

I looked up, still trembling. Takeshi-kun stopped trying to calm me down. Instead, he tense and looked up.

"Yo, Squalo! What do you want?!" Takeshi-kun said brightly. _Another fake action._"Did you blow up the field? Hibari-san will bite you to death for that!"

_They knew each other?_

"Yes, I blew up the field. An assassin was there." The long haired person said that as if that was the most natural thing in the world. My classmates fled the field the moment they heard that. Everyone but me and my "friends".

"But, aren't you guys the assassins?" Tsunayoshi-san said. "HIEEE!" He seemed to realize that he just spoken aloud.

"Oi, trash," The long haired freak said. Yes, he's a freak now. "You're lucky that boss isn't here right now. He would've beaten you till you start wishing for death."

Both Tsunayoshi-san and I shuddered.

The freak continued. "And no, we aren't the assassins this time. We, Varia, have to protect some stupid brat that is the child of the friends of Nono. The parents weren't even part of the mafia!"

_Wait. Varia? They sound so familiar..._

"Ushishishi." A blond boy appeared. "The prince has to protect some peasant just because Nono said that the boss will be able to drink that stupid brand of beer for a week."

"And this student is in this school?" The baby with he fedora, um Reborn? said as he jumped onto Tsunayoshi-san's shoulder from nowhere. Tsunayoshi-san didn't mind.

"Yes."

"What is his name?"

"_Her name._" The long haired freak said. "Her name is..."

Everyone waited. Even me. I trembled even more. **(If that's possible. I mean you're shaking a lot, Mizu-chan. OW! That's the second time in the chapter. What are you doing?!)** I knew what would come out of his mouth next.

"Ame Mizu."

* * *

**Yay! Finally over! I probably won't update for another month unless you review. Please review. I don't care if it's a good or bad review... just review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a month... Again, sorry! Here's the next chapter. The characters will be like very OOC because it's just hard for me to write about the Varia (and everyone else).**

* * *

Everyone that knew me looked at me in surprise. Even _I_ looked surprised even though I was expecting that answer. I was just wondering who the group of _assassins_ were going to protect me from.

"M-mizu-chan?" Tsunayoshi-san asked him. "Y-you mean her?" He looked in my direction.

"Yes, that trash." The long haired freak replied. Then, he turned to me. "You better have a place for us to stay because all the hotels here are destroyed."

I sweatdropped and stopped trembling. The memories had faded again. I nodded. "My house is big enough. How many people?"

"Six."

"T-the only way everyone will fit is if they...shared room?" I was nervous. What if that was the wrong answer? What if they killed me on the spot? Tsunayoshi-san did say they were assassins.

What if Tsunayoshi-san was also an assassin? And all of his friends? They all seem to know the Varia.

"Um... is it okay if I asked two questions?" I asked quietly.

"Ushishishi, the prince approved. Go ahead peasant." The boy with the crown said.

"Um... why exactly are you protecting me?" It seems that Tsunyoahi-san, Gokudera-san and Takeshi-kun were thinking the same thing as me.

"Because your house was attacked and Nono was friends with your parents and he said to protect you until all those assassin trashes were killed. What's the second?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"The second question." A boy with a monotone voice told me. He looked more... let's say normal than the other people in his group.

"Oh. Um... how does Tsunayoshi-san know your group. Is he an assassin too?" I blurted the last part out.

My three friends look surprised. The assassin group looked amused.

"We tried to kill them." A baby said before floating away. I heard him... or was it her? mutter something about not being paid enough. I sweatdopped. Why does a baby have to worry about money?

"So are assassins?"

The Varia laughed for the first time. "No." A guy with a rainbow colored mohawk said. He looked weird. "If they were, they would be the worst. They seriously can't kill a single _bunny_!"

I was pretty that was an insult. Apparently, Gokudera-san thought so too.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked pulling _dynamite_ out of his... wherever he gets them.

_So that's why Tsunayoshi-san thought it was Gokudera-san..._

"HIEEE! Don't, Gokudera-kun. Hibari-san will bite us to death!"

"I'm so sorry, Juudaime. I fail as a right hand man!"

Tsunyoshi-san started to comfort Gokudera-san. Takeshi-kun laughed.

"What are you herbivores doing on school grounds?" A voice said behind me. I looked behind me. That person must be Hibari-san. The one that helped me when I got lost.

"Nothing. Just going to sta- watch over that trash." The long haired freak said calmly. I was surprised he didn't yell.

Hibari-san narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Some familigia was going to murder her. I was told to make sure she doesn't die." Wow. That was comforting, wasn't it?

"Hn." Hibari-san said. He walked away. I can't believe he walked away!

* * *

When the day ended, the Varia followed me home. I told them they could put their stuff anywhere but my room since I was the only one who lived here.

"Hey, girl." The monotone boy said. "I was told to train you so you can defend yourself so we can leave. Come with me."

I followed him. What training was he talking about?

"Here." The boy said. We were at the park now. "Squalo, the loud commander is going to train you since it was determined you have rain flames."

I nodded even though I had no idea what he was talking about. I bet they were going to teach me anyways.

The long haired fre- Squalo appeared.

"VOI, trash, you are going to learn how to use a sword and rain flames so prepare!"

* * *

The week went by quickly. I skipped school for training. I learned how to use a sword even though I still wasn't all that good. Squalo said it was efficient enough for defending myself. He also said that I had enough talent to be better and that I should practice daily and become a greater swordsman.

I learned how to summon my rain flames through a B-class ring as the Varia calls it even my flame was weak. Squalo said it wasn't enough to be of use in battle but if I kept trying, I'll improve.

The Varia was leaving today which I found kind of sad. Not only because they won't be protecting me anymore, but because I kind of warmed up to them.

Squalo was loud and didn't seem very nice, but he cared about me in his own strange way.

Bel still called me peasant but he still gave me new knife he made as a parting gift. He said the design was original and was different from the ones he use.

Fran will always talk to me in his monotone voice but instead of calling me girl, he starting calling me by my name which I found really nice. He told me in private that the knife Bel made for me was actually an original design and not one of those "unoriginal" designs that Bel owns. He also told me that Bel took a lot of time making that knife so he knows I would like it.

Mammon kept saying that he wasn't getting paid enough for babysitting me, but I knew he said that half-jokingly by the end of the week.

Lussuria always did like me, which I found strange. He was really motherly like, which I also found strange. But I was grateful for that, I didn't have to cook for a week!

Levi always said that I was weak, but he did compliment me once so I guess he didn't think that by the end off the week.

I never did get to meet their boss though. They always talked about him so I felt that I knew him. His name was Xanxas. He liked to call people names. He liked beer. He was strong. And he really didn't like Tsunayoshi-san much.

"Well, bye. I'm going to miss you guys." I said.

Each member of the Varia protested. "Why would you?"

"Just because..." I said with a smile.

* * *

"Mizu-chan!" I turned around and saw Tsunayoshi-san calling me.

"Ohayo, Tsunayoshi-san!" I said with a smile.

He looked surprised for some reason. Then, he smiled back.

"You really should just call me Tsuna. Tsunayoshi-san always made me feel weird."

"Okay then... Tsuna-kun?" I corrected myself.

Tsuna-kun smiled wider.

"Come on, everyone's waiting for you."

I nodded. I was truly happy to see everyone now. Now I can spend time with everyone without the fear of ever being sad when they say something that could trigger my memories.

My bad memories had faded. Not completely, but I accepted that. With the Varia's help, I got over my past and my will became stronger. My smiles became more real. My laughter was heard more.

I was truly happy with me friends.

All thanks to the Varia...

* * *

**How was that? The chapter was a little... weird, wasn't it? Should I continue or should I end the story right here? Please review!**


	8. The Question that Needs to be Answered

**Since people didn't answer my question in the last chapter *coughcougheverysinglepersonwhoreaditcoughcough*, I must dedicate an entire page to the question. If it wasn't important, I wouldn't have cared much but... seriously. This is an EXTREMELY (hehehe, I meant to do that) important question!**

**The question is...**

_**Should I continue the story or should I end the story right here? **_

**I mean, I still have some ideas... but that would make me extend the story because somethings aren't mentioned. But, if no one is going to read it, I won't right it. So should I continue or not? Please either review or take the poll on my profile. **


End file.
